Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Main Page
The Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Saga is written by Sora the Blader. Sora, Kenta, Gingka, Ryuga, and Team Heroes are off on an adventure to go to the "Winner's Tournament." After Kenta and Sora says goodbye to their home town, Victory City, picking up Gingka from Victory City, and getting Ryuga from West City, they head out to the tournament. But, watching them is a great evil. Will they win? Or will dark forces comsume them? Join in this amazing story to see what happens! DISCLAIMER: This is a fan fiction story with elements from Dragon Ball Z and Beyblade. Character names and some moves are from both series. Their will be Dragon Ball references used in the Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Series. Choose a part, put your name in, title, put your beyblade in, add your special move, add a power or ability and you'll be added in the team later. Please don't complain of how your added in and don't edit the story, unless you want to join it. Each character added will be in each new chapter in order from 4th to 10th, the Villian and Assistiant will be added in before. I will make at least 1-3 new chapter(s) every weekday from 3:00-7:00pm. I'm still doing homework between these times, so keep cheching frequently to see if the next chapter is posted. Weekends from 4:00-7:00. I will be spending time with family and friends, so it might not be the first thing on my agenda. If on a holiday, Thanksgiving for example, MAYBE once at any time, during that week. I appreciate help for edits you see, like "Oh, that word is spelled wrong, MUST EDIT!" I'm ok with like, spell check. Just don't change the story if it's written. I need more people to join this story so I can continue this. If you would like to help, send me a comment at my page (signature line with "talk" highlited blue for newbe's :P), and if I say, "Yeah, join the adventure," or something like that, put your name in the open roles below. Sora the Blader (talk) 17:41, November 12, 2012 (UTC)Sora the Blader Characters: Note: If your character and bey exists, please make the name a link to the page so I could edit it and show you are part of the story. If you don't know how to put your character in the role in the same format, use it like the ones below. Blader 1: Sora the Blader, World's Fastest Blader - Blitz Striker 100RSF (100 Rubber Semi Flat) Attack Power: Chaos Power and Lightning Energy Special Move: Lightning Nova Strike Blader 2: Kenta, Legendary Blader of Light - Flash Sagittario S130MB (Shield 130 Metal Ball) Balance Power: Hidden Power and Legendary Light Power Special Move: Helio Burst Blader 3: Gingka, Legendary Blader of the Galaxy - Nova Pegasus W105LF (Wing 105 Left Flat) Attack Power: Legendary Cosmic Power and Cosmic Energy Special Move: Cosmic Spirit Cannon Blader 4: Ryuga, Legendary Blader of Darkness - Chaos L-Drago LW105XF (Left Wing 105 Extreme Flat) Power: Chaos Power and Legendary Darkness Power Special Move: Chaos Blaster Blader 5: Xander, Legendary Blader Of Forest - Drummer Konga 145BWD (145 Big Wide Defense) Defense Power: Legendary Barrage and Chrome Down Mode Special Move: Forest Punch, Quake Bomb, and Mystical Jungle Force Blader 6: Tida, Legendary Blader of Shadows - Shadow Lynx F130FS (Fang 130 Flat Sharp) Balance Power: Chaos Power and Legendary Shadow Power Special Move: Shadow Clone Blader 7: Power: Special Move: Blader 8: Power: Special Move: Blader 9: Power: Special Move: Blader 10: Power: Special Move: Blader 11: Power: Special Move: Doctor's Assistiant (Mysterious Figure): Benkei, Legendary Blader of Fire - Shadow Kerbecs G145UD (Gate 145 Ultimate Defense) Balance Power: Legendary Furnace of the Underworld Special Move: Gate of Fire Villian: Doctor K, Ressurector of Naga - Dark Rex F130FS (Fang 130 Flat Sharp) Balance Power: Dark Power Special Move: Nightmare Fang Dark Lord: Nightmare, The Dark Lord - Infinite Naga SB145INF (Switch Blade 145 Infinite Flat) Attack Power: Chaos Energy and Power of the Shadows Special Move: Negaive Eraser Cannon CHAPTERS: Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 1: Let the Adventure...BEGIN! Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 2: Get the Team! Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 3: Road to Victory...but where? Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 4: Beybattle at Beyblade Gym Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 5: The Sound of the Forest Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 6: Sora's True Power Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 7: The Desert Conclusion Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 8: An Old Rival Category:Fanon Story Category:Fanon Story Chapters